Paths Cross
by DettyisLove
Summary: What if Betty decided not to go back to working for Daniel? Are they meant to be in each other's lives? Will their paths cross in the future?
1. This is Not Me

**Paths Cross**

_Hi! so I know its been a while. I've been really busy with school and work and life. lol This is a story I've had written for such a long time and finally decided to start posting it. =)_

_I will also post, hopefully, a chapter of She's So Magnetic sometime tonight. :D_

_Thank you all for inspiring me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**This story is AU, but will have some elements from the show: **

**What if Betty decided not to go back to working for Daniel? Are they meant to be in each other's lives? Will their paths cross in the future? **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – This is not me**

Daniel sat in his office really hoping Betty was going to reconsider working for him again. He felt like such a jerk for being so mean to her. He wished he could take it all back. Not moments later, Betty silently walked into his office. He looked up with hopeful eyes when he saw her standing in front of him. "Did you decide to stay, Betty?"

There was a moment of silence...a silence that screamed disappointment. He looked at her trying to read her face. Her silence said it all. She didn't have to say anything. Her face said everything.

"You're leaving?" he said looking at her intently.

Betty nodded in acknowledgement sending him a sad smile.

"Oh." Daniel replied in defeat. Why Daniel felt his world come crashing down now he didn't know. She was the same person he tried to get to quit just yesterday. Suddenly he felt like this was the worst thing he could have done...and he had done a lot of crappy things. The tense silence was interrupted by her voice. "Listen, Daniel...I just uh...wanted to say...um...I'm not quitting MODE because of umm...what happened between us, it's just that I don't think this is the right place for me to work in." she said simply her voice cracking slightly. He could tell this was difficult for her too.

"I understand Betty." Did he? He pretended to.

"Oh and Daniel..." Why was it that when she said his name he felt his heart shatter?

He forced himself to speak "Ya Betty?" Betty...that name...he would probably never see again after she leaves here. Why was that thought eating away at him?

"You can use my Fabia idea if you think it will work" Betty said with a smile. A smile that he would never see again...

"Well, that's great, Betty, but I'm not going to present this idea without you."

"It's fine Daniel, really."

"Betty, I will only pitch your idea to Fabia with you by my side." It just didn't seem right for him to take credit for her idea...her beautiful idea. He felt his chest tighten suddenly.

"Daniel, I don't know..."

"Please, Betty. Just this last thing as my assistant" he pleaded his voice sounding very close to desperate.

* * *

Daniel and Betty worked all night on their presentation to Fabia. Daniel was surprised at how great a team they made. Too bad this would be the last time they would work together.

There were cartons of take-out sprawled all across his desk, some mock ups scattered along the floor and Betty's laptop that had the presentation sat on the table in his office. Betty yawned leaning her back against him as they sat on the floor, a seemingly intimate gesture, but somehow it felt only natural.

"Is it almost done?" she asked yawning.

Daniel involuntarily yawned "Just the intro slide left."

"Ok." Betty responded sleepily. "I have the statistics on Fabia cosmetics printed just in case we need them." Betty added yawning again, her eyes getting heavy.

"Ok. Great... almost done..." he quickly finished the slide, saved it on her computer and on a disk as backup and slapped the laptop shut. "Done" he said sighing in relief.

When he didn't hear Betty he moved back slightly and noticed she had fallen asleep. He looked at her for a moment thinking she looked so peaceful. Her hair was slightly messy; he noticed she didn't have her glasses on. He looked around the floor noticing they were on the floor next to her. He looked back at her face. She was actually pretty, he realized. For some reason it seemed like she was hiding it. He smiled lightly and shook her gently. "Betty."

"Betty, wake up." She slowly stirred "hmm..." she turned slightly and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "Betty, the presentation is finished. Do you want me to drop you home?"

She mumbled incoherently making Daniel chuckle quietly to himself. "Daniel..." she mumbled again. Daniel didn't really know what to do. Should he try to wake her and take her home or just let her sleep here and drop her home so she could change early in the morning? He didn't really want her to sleep in his office. The furniture wasn't very comfortable.

"Betty...Betty, wake up" he shook her a little stronger this time.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her brown eyes glossy. "Can I just stay here?" she asked sleepily.

"I guess if you want to, Betty. Maybe you should call your family at least and let them know that you will be here. Are you sure they would be ok with that?" Daniel asked worriedly. "Hmm...Okay..." she took her phone and called Hilda. "Betty? Where in the world are you?"

"Hilda...I'm at the office. I'm just going to stay here until the morning. We finished the presentation, but it's late. Can I just stay here?" she asked slightly mumbling, but Hilda was still able to understand her. "Betty, will you be safe over there? I don't want you to be the only person there." She asked concerned.

Betty yawned "Daniel is here. I'll be fine."

"But Betty..." Hilda started to say when Betty just fell asleep. Daniel took the phone from her "Hilda, hi, it's Daniel. Listen, uh...Betty kind of fell asleep. I wanted to take her home, but I don't think she would even make it out of my office door. I assure you she'll be safe."

"Alright, I guess."

"I'll drop her off early in the morning so she could change and all that for the presentation. Again I'm really sorry for keeping her so late."

"That's ok. Thank you...for taking care of Betty like that...Umm...good night." Hilda said. "Good night Hilda. Bye" Daniel hung up and placed the phone on the floor next to his.

Daniel very gently pushed Betty from against him and got up picking her up and laying her on the chaise in his office. He figured that was better than the floor. He didn't want her to feel bad in the morning. He grabbed his suit jacket and gently covered her with it. He lay down along the floor where the carpet was and slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

Daniel felt the light hit his face. He winced slightly when it reached his eyes. He felt like he was being burned by the light. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his back. He groaned as he pulled up from the floor. He forgot he slept on the floor in his office.

He looked to the chaise noticing that Betty was not there. He wondered where she went. He slightly panicked for some reason. He got up and sat on the chaise wondering if he just dreamt that Betty stayed the night or something.

Did he dream the entire night of him and Betty working together? Maybe his mind just made it up to reassure him. He sighed heavily. But wait he saw her laptop and all the presentation mock-ups and the notes Betty printed.

He saw that the take-out cartons were cleaned from the desk. Where was Betty? He felt utterly confused. He shut his eyes for a moment leaning back against the chaise.

A few moments later, he felt a soft tap on his arm "Good morning, Daniel." Daniel smiled instantaneously recognizing the voice. He slowly opened his eyes to see Betty smiling brightly. "Betty, you're here."

"Ya, I'm sorry I woke up early. Hilda brought me my clothes and I just went and got you some coffee and a bagel."

Daniel smiled "Thanks" he said taking the coffee from her. "What time is it?" he asked wondering how much time they had before their presentation.

"It's 8. I guess we have about an hour before the presentation." Daniel felt relieved not really wanting to rush.

Betty sat down in the chair across from him and took a sip from her coffee. He looked at her for a moment. She looked nice today...he thought. Her clothes were one solid color and the blue color made her smile bright. Her hair seemed tame and neatly combed. He noticed that Betty looked at him strangely and realized that he was staring at her. "Daniel is everything ok?" she asked warmly.

"Oh...uh...ya, sorry. I just dozed off." He smiled when she smiled. It was such a lighthearted smile.

"So, are you uh...ready for the presentation?" Daniel asked looking at her. "I guess. I think we did well." She smiled confidently proud of their teamwork.

Daniel smiled "It was all thanks to you." Betty just smiled as a response.

"So, um...I just wanted to say thank you." Betty said after taking another sip from her coffee.

Daniel looked at her strangely. "For what?"

"For uh...covering me with your jacket and uh...taking care of me, I guess. Hilda told me to tell you thank you, too."

"It was nothing, Betty. Really."

"Anyways, thank you. That was nice." She smiled appreciatively.

Daniel would truly do anything to see that smile. He suddenly felt sadness overcome him. He fought it and decided he would make the most of the rest of the day. They enjoyed the silence for the next hour until the presentation.

* * *

Betty and Daniel presented their Fabia...Betty's Fabia concept with ease and confidence. He was really glad that Betty printed the statistics on the Fabia cosmetics. He really couldn't have done the presentation without her.

When the presentation was over Daniel's father came over to acknowledge their good work. When he almost told his father it was all Betty's doing, she quickly intercepted and gave him the credit. He didn't know why she did, but somehow he felt like she knew it would mean a lot to his father.

He smiled brightly at her "You did great, Betty"

She smiled back brightly "We did great" she said positively.

"Ya" Daniel responded that feeling of sadness overcoming him again only this time greater. His smile turned to a slight frown "Betty, are you sure you don't want to still be my assistant? I promise you, you will be treated a lot better. I will make sure of it. We just make such a great team. And you're really good at this, Betty." Daniel said with a heartfelt smile trying to reassure him and Betty of the change she ensued.

"Daniel, I..." she felt sad. She felt bad for leaving him, but somehow she felt like she didn't fit in here. "I really appreciate everything you said...I just...this isn't me, Daniel. I don't think this is the right place for me to work in."

Daniel sighed deeply. He felt his chest tighten. He looked at her trying to fight the stinging sensation in his eyes. "I guess I understand..." he sighed again lightly. "I really did love working with you, Betty." he said smiling faintly.

Betty smiled back.

"Can I uh...walk you outside?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

Betty smiled "sure."

They walked out when Betty noticed Christina in the lobby. "Can you wait just one minute, please?" Betty asked looking at Daniel. Daniel just nodded walking outside to wait for her.

Betty and Christina walked outside together. "Thank you so much, Christina. For everything..."

"No need to thank me Betty. Now, make sure you keep in touch. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Betty smiled and hugged Christina. She turned and walked up to Daniel.

Daniel sighed deeply; he felt like his breathing got harder. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Daniel asked his voice low.

Betty took a deep breath. Why did she suddenly find it so hard to breathe? She forced a smile "Who knows. Maybe our paths will cross someday." She said truly hoping that would happen.

Daniel smiled brightly taking with him that ounce of hope. "Alright, well I guess...good bye, then" he said sadly.

Betty looked up at him with a sad smile. "Bye..." She sighed and started walking away.

Daniel was not going to let the last thing he saw from her be a sad smile. Just as she got to the edge of the side walk he yelled "Betty!"

When she stopped to look at him, he smiled "We'll see each other again!" he shouted smiling optimistically.

And there it was...that beautiful smile. He really loved it. He would be able to go on with the memory of that smile. She smiled and walked down the street, almost tripping but pretending not to care.

Daniel laughed lightly to himself. He walked back to the Meade Publications door entrance and saw Christina still standing there with a smile. Daniel smiled and walked in.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! :D there will be more soon! :D


	2. Paths Cross

**Paths Cross**

AN: I know I kept you waiting too long! I'm sorry! Things are crazy with school. I have Studio and Portfolio this term and another class on top of that and I have to worry about applying to and finding internships that don't suck, so ya. I hope you understand. But since I've kept you waiting too long I'm posting two chapters tonight. And since I already have the next chapter completed I'll post it tomorrow night for you :D LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! 3 Thanks soooo much! =) lots of love

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New Beginnings **

_One year later..._

As Betty quickly zipped up her dress, she looked at the mirror smiling brightly. She was so happy that she'd be getting her braces taken off in a month. She couldn't wait. She'd had them way too long. It was time to let them go.

She was definitely proud of herself at how far she'd come in the past year. Sure she was only an intern, but she was living in an apartment in the city, taking care of herself, and pursuing her dreams, kind of. Although she wasn't necessarily generating publications at her job, she was proud to say that she had a few hundred followers on the blog she started several months ago. As she darted into her bathroom, she quickly placed the toothpaste on her brush and started brushing.

She needed to call Hilda to confirm her coming to dinner back home. She hadn't seen her family in weeks and she missed them like crazy. She still couldn't get used to how quickly the time passed when she was not with them all the time. She was looking forward to dinner. Her thoughts were interrupted by Allison, her curiously anxious friend this morning.

"Betty! Come on, hurry! We're going to miss our morning coffee if you take any longer"

"I'm coming!" Betty yelled out to her friend as she tried to pull on her boots all while brushing her teeth and walking out of her room. When she walked out of her room into the small living room of her Manhattan apartment, Allison, laughed at her shaking her head in that teasing way of hers.

"Stop making fun of me"

"Oh, but it's so much fun" Allison said smiling at her with her lovely green eyes flickering with mischief and her smile pinching up to a smirk.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway, Allison? We still have forty-five minutes" Betty said noting the time on her watch.

"Nothing. I just like my morning coffee. You know how anxious I get without my coffee"

"That's true. There's something else. I know it"

Allison rolled her eyes, but smiled "If you must know, this really handsome guy exits the coffee house exactly as we come in, so we have to go now or else I'll miss him" she said blushing as she saw Betty's huge bright smile on her face. "Ooo, you'll miss him" Betty teased.

Allison shook her head sliding down her black shades to cover her eyes as she turned to exit the apartment, "Now whose making fun?"

"Oh, but it's so much fun" Betty came back laughing as her friend pushed her shoulder causing her to giggle some more.

* * *

Daniel slipped on his navy pinstripe pants, zipping up quickly and threw his jacket and gym bag over his shoulder hastily; realizing that he was running late and Amanda would get annoyed with him for the twentieth time this week for being late.

It was their morning ritual before work. Grabbing a coffee together, hanging out in the park for half an hour, before heading into work. Ever since they stopped being fun buddies and just became friends, Daniel really came to rely on her and found her advice and help useful, well at times; sometimes, her seductiveness got in the way of her smarts and gave her really bad ideas.

He'd been sleeping late for the past week trying to work on this presentation that was scheduled for this morning, so he'd been late on more than a few occasions, leaving his friend disappointed and upset.

Like clockwork, his phone rang; first his mother called to wish him a good morning. He found it sweet of her, and tried his best to call her first to beat her to the well wishes, but this past week he'd been too busy to even pick up her calls.

"Mom"

"Is this Daniel? The son that I was in labor with for twenty hours? The one who I haven't heard from in weeks?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Sure his mother would try the guilt trip. "Mom, it hasn't been that long. It's only been a few days."

"I miss you."

Daniel smiled "I miss you, too, mom. I promise after today my life can go back to normal and we can have our lunches. I actually miss those"

"Yes. I've had to find things to do since you've forgotten about me."

"I promise" He said assuringly. Since he'd grown up and realized he needed to be a better man, when he made promises he kept them, especially to his mother.

"Wonderful. Call me later"

"I will. Have a good day, mom. I love you"

"I love you, too, dear"

Daniel smiled and ended the call, and just as he was about to slide his phone into his back pocket before getting into the town car waiting for him, his ringtone went off; running his fingers through his hair anxiously once he saw that it's a call from Amanda, he accepted the call hoping for the best. He really hoped she wouldn't get mad again. He didn't like upsetting her. Mostly, because she threw things at him sometimes if she was having a bad day or was mad at men and took it out on him.

"Uh...hey" he answered nervously.

"Daniel, look, sorry I'm running a little late. I had to meet Marc and I lost track of time."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I mean uh...sure no problem. Take your time"

"You're late again" she stated knowingly.

He sighed "I'll be there in two minutes"

"You're lucky I'm late today, too"

"I know. Thanks. See you soon"

"Wait, did you make sure to bring the flash drive with the presentation?"

"OH SHIT! CRAP!" he exclaimed.

"DANIEL" she panicked; he was sure she would have hit him if she was standing next to him. Thank goodness he was in a car away from her. He laughed heartily "Just kidding. I've got it."

"JERK! I hate you"

"I hate you too"

"Loser!"

Daniel rolled his eyes as the car stopped. He got out and he could see her walking down a sidewalk carrying two cups of coffee. He smiled "Hey, I see you"

She looked around, but wasn't looking in the right direction. He laughed and started walking "Look to your right" he said teasingly.

She looked and shot him a death glare just before she smiled at him. He grinned waving to her as he approached her, hanging up.

As Amanda was on her way towards Daniel, a woman bumped into her almost spilling her coffee.

"I'm so sorry" the woman said.

"Watch it!" Amanda said with a snarky tone.

"I said I was sorry." the woman rolled her eyes and just walked off.

Amanda walked away in frustration to where Daniel was. "Hey, you ok?" Daniel asked noticing her agitated facial expression. "Ugh, didn't you see that lady bumped into me nearly spilling the coffee all over me. That bitch over there, with the red hair" Amanda said pointing to where she walked off.

Daniel tried to hide his amusement at Amanda's defensiveness looking to where she was pointing to see two young women talking.

One of them had short reddish hair wearing a two piece suit and was wearing black sunglasses, being the culprit of his friend's current frustration;

...and the other had long dark voluminous hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. The yellow dress that she was wearing draped perfectly against her curves. When he caught sight of her he instantly recognized that luminescent metallic smile.

"Anyway, I should be mad at you, but I'm" Amanda started

"Betty?" Daniel cut her off, quietly questioning himself and the beautiful mirage before him.

* * *

AN:I really hope you enjoy it! I'm posting the next chapter as well! =D


	3. Running into You

**Paths Cross**

Hi: here's the next part! ENJOY! lots of love!

AND CRAP DISCLAIMER : This is for entertainment only! :D =)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Running into You**

"Rich people are so annoying" Allison fumed as she approached Betty. "What happened?"

"This rude rich bitch yelled at me for accidently bumping into her. Nothing happened to her. I told her I was sorry, but now I wish the coffee spilled all over that stupid Gucci bag of hers."

Betty laughed shaking her head at her friend. "Don't let it bother you. You got to see your handsome guy, remember?" she said with that sweet smile of hers that made Allison forget what she was upset about.

"That's true. Isn't he gorgeous?" she bounced back.

Betty laughed again "There's my friend. Come on let's go before we're late" she said as they started heading out.

Daniel stood in the same spot in awe. "Betty?" He quietly questioned himself.

Could it really be Betty that he was seeing? When he caught sight of the woman in the lovely yellow dress he could instantly recognize that luminescent metallic smile anywhere.

"What?" Amanda asked confused.

Maybe she really was a mirage and he was just making her up all in his head. But what if that was her? She looked different, she wasn't wearing glasses, her hair silkier, and her clothes more fashionable, even her demeanor was different...more confident. But it had to be Betty. There was no way he could mistake that smile. How breathtaking she looked when she laughed. He would be letting her get away if he didn't approach her.

By the time Daniel realized he should approach her she was already half way across the park.

"Betty!" Daniel called out, but started running knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him. He was not going to let her get away. Not when she was this close.

He continued running, the spring air entering his lungs as he sped across the park through a field of people. He jumped over a bench not letting any obstacle come in the way of seeing her again. As he ran across the park he had interrupted a soccer game, nearly pushed a poor kid as he raced across the park.

He got up on the ledge of a fountain, his approaching closeness filling him with excitement. As he ran down the platform, he jumped off and landed right in front of them. They both jumped back slightly getting startled momentarily. He could see the look of surprise on both of their faces. Heck even he was surprised.

Quickly trying to regain his breath he forced himself to stand up straight.

"Betty Suarez?" he said slightly out of breath clutching his side. And there it was...that luminescent metallic smile. She was really right in front of him.

"Hi." She replied sweetly, the same sweetness he remembered a year since she left him. Allison looked at the exchange between her friend and the infamous Daniel Meade curiously.

Daniel felt like his heart was still running, and he had a feeling it was partly due to Betty standing before him. "I'm uh..." he started to say not knowing whether she recognized him or not.

"Daniel Meade." She replied smiling.

"You remember me?" he said with a hopeful tone.

"How can I not remember you?"

Daniel wasn't sure if she was referring to how awful he treated her or what. "Right...umm." There was an odd silence for a moment. Daniel realized he caused a scene with his mini action sequence. He noticed there were people staring. Betty and Allison noticed, but were much more interested in looking at the man in front of them.

Betty couldn't believe her eyes. She was really seeing Daniel. Daniel Meade? Seeing him now in front of her looking so handsome and charming, and looking at _her_ with that adorable sexy smile of his was making her feel sort of incredible.

Allison was clearly amused by them both just standing there speechless.

"So, uh, can I...um...get you some coffee?" Daniel asked looking at her.

Betty waved the cup of coffee she had in her hand "Already have some" she replied amused at the nervous and speechless Daniel Meade in front of her. She couldn't believe _he_ was nervous. to see _her_?

"Right..." Daniel looked down slightly embarrassed.

"How about lunch then?" he asked not letting his embarrassment get to him.

"That'd be great!" Betty said sweetly shooting him that mega-watt smile of hers making Daniel's heart speed up instantly.

"Great! I'll uh...I'll see you at Gio's at 1:30?"

"Great." She smiled again. Daniel wasn't sure how he was going to make it through their lunch without getting lost in that smile, but he was looking forward to it.

"I uh...I should go..." Betty said gesturing to leave. "Right okay...I'll see you later." Daniel smiled getting slightly out of the way. Betty and Allison smiled and started to walk away.

"That was _Daniel Meade_!" Allison said observantly and shocked.

"I know." Betty said nonchalantly.

"How do you know him? He's so cute."

"Allison, shh..." Betty responded knowing he probably heard her since she was so loud.

"But, he is!" Allison said laughing slightly. Of course Betty couldn't deny that, but she sure as heck wasn't going to admit that, especially when he was within earshot.

Daniel watched them walk away and laughed shaking his head. He looked down and kicked a small rock smiling, the thought of her smile filling him with happiness.

When he looked up and saw all the people watching him, his brain suddenly came back to him. "Oh, shoot! Amanda!" He quickly realized he sort of just ditched his friend and raced back to her. He ignored the people that were still fixated on him, hoping Amanda wouldn't scold him yet again.

* * *

AN: I really hope you like it! :D


	4. What Just Happened?

**Paths Cross**

_Hi my lovesss! I am sooooo happy that you are enjoying this story! :D I hope you continue to! I'll try to update She's so Magnetic and Sprinkles and Confetti soon! I promise! just be patient please. This term is a little rough, but this is my escape so I'm not going away. :D lol _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - What Just Happened?**

Daniel ran back to where Amanda was "Hey, sorry." He said catching his breath.

"What was that about? Who were you running off after?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Someone I haven't seen in a really long time." Daniel said thinking it was too long. He smiled brightly still not sure if this was all a dream and he would wake up moments later.

"Well, who was it?" she asked wondering who could make Daniel run in a park like he was running for his life.

"Uh...just someone" someone amazing, he thought to himself.

"You better tell me or I'll hit you. Which was long overdue, by the way!" she smacked his arm after saying that.

"HEY!" he rubbed his arm looking at her, but she just looked at him like he deserved, which he knew he sort of did. He sighed. "Sorry. I mean it. I didn't mean to be late or uh...just leave you like that." He said being as sincere as he could. "Please forgive me."

She sighed "Ok. Whatever, so you better make sure to bring your A-game or Wilhelmina will be pissed." Amanda said as they started walking back to Meade.

"So, you forgive me?" he asked hopefully, following her.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, but you owe me"

"Fine. Anything! Whatever you want." He said, noticing her grin after he said that. "I'll make you regret that"

He groaned "God, what did I get myself into."

She smiled "Being a good friend to me"

He smiled "I try"

"So, are you going to tell me who you ran off after?" she asked curiously as they walked into the building. He couldn't stop his smile from forming, but shrugged and said "nobody"

"Yeah, right! Nobody runs like that after someone if they're...nobody."

As Amanda pushed the button for their floor Daniel rested against the corner of the elevator, his thoughts drifting, unable to think of anything but that beautiful smile and...Betty...it was really her. He was having lunch with Betty. He smiled when he remembered she said his name with that same bright smile. He didn't know how he was going to make it until lunch. And wasn't sure if he was going to be able to focus on anything but Betty.

"Are you even listening? Daniel... hellooo" she said pushing him slightly. Daniel looked at her distantly. "Hmm?"

"What's with you?" As the elevator stopped to their floor she looked at him strangely. "You have to tell me who you saw" she said demandingly.

He shook his head "nope"

"YES! Daniel!" she pushed him as he stepped off the elevator causing him to chuckle at her frustration. He liked teasing her.

"You're such a major douche! Don't ask for my help!" she walked off in annoyance leaving him to shake his head and go off in the opposite direction to prepare for his presentation.

Betty and Allison got to their office, Allison continuously bugging Betty about how she knew Daniel. Betty sat at her desk and began to process exactly what just happened. She was having lunch with Daniel. Daniel _Meade_ just ran through the park to stop her. How could he recognize her? She didn't look anything like she did when she was at MODE, except for her braces. She smiled realizing what Daniel said a year ago was actually happening. They met again.

"Betty! You are having lunch with Daniel Meade!" Allison said excitedly and still in shock walking to her desk.

"Yes, I know that Allison. Thank you for letting me know." Betty replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. So, are you going to tell me what happens?"

"Allison, we're going to lunch. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Betty! A gorgeous man... scratch that, a gorgeous Daniel Meade ran across the park to stop you. Why would he do that?"

Yes, why did he do that? Betty was wondering the same thing. He seemed thrilled to see her. Like he wasn't sure that he was standing in front of her. He just stood there with his blue eyes bright and filled with genuine happiness. She suddenly became excited to talk to him. Definitely curious, no doubt...

"Betty! Hellooo!" Allison said waving her hand in front of her face. "Oh. Sorry."

Allison looked at her with a grin.

"What?" Betty looked at her not sure if she wanted to know what was behind that grin.

"Nothing...nothing!" she replied jokingly.

She pretended to walk away from Betty's desk but then turned back quickly placing her hands on Betty's desk excitedly "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She responded with a knowing smirk.

Betty looked at her wanting to deny that fact, but she just nodded her head in agreement. "Ya, a little" She bit her lip guiltily.

"I know it!" Allison said with a tone of I-told-you-so and walked away leaving Betty shaking her head with a smile and rolling her eyes.

When Daniel held the meeting he'd been preparing meticulously for the past few weeks he could not keep the grin off his face. In fact seeing Betty today probably gave him more confidence and happiness as he pitched his proposal. Everyone seemed pleased with his presentation, except Wilhelmina. For some reason she'd been more uptight this past week. He didn't care though.

During the features meeting that followed his presentation he really couldn't focus on anything besides his lunch with Betty this afternoon. Wilhelmina noticed that he wasn't paying attention and that got her angrier than she really needed to be, especially when he smiled like he didn't care. Nothing could upset him today after seeing Betty's smile.

"Daniel! Why on earth are you Editor in Chief? You can't even focus during a meeting."

Daniel looked to Wilhelmina "Wilhelmina, I'm not going to let you get to me today."

They were working fine together for a while, but for some reason today she was just not happy about anything today. He wondered what was up with her, but not enough to keep him from thinking about Betty.

As Betty sat at her desk trying to focus on her work, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel. How could she?

She pretended to work on her article, but kept getting distracted as her thoughts went to how he ran to her...how he recognized her...how he smiled at her...how he was literally breathless and speechless...how he was actually nervous... to see _her_?

The more she tried to focus, the more she thought about him, and the more she wanted it to be lunch already.

Now, how much longer did she have to wait?

* * *

I hope you enjoy! I'll upload the next chapter in the morning. And the next one after that tomorrow night as well! :D hehe enjoy!


	5. Catching Up

Paths Cross

Hi here's the next chapter! I'll post the continuation tonight when I get home :D love you all! hope you enjoy! :D

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Catching Up **

As soon as the time hit 1:15, Betty was already ready and getting her bag to head to lunch. "Got to go-see you later Allison-bye" Betty quickly said in a blur, running off with a smile. Allison laughed.

Daniel stared at his watch for the past hour checking for the time. When it turned 1:20 Daniel anxiously left his office.

"Where are you off to?" Amanda asked wondering why he seemed like he was going to see a gorgeous model or something making sure he looked good. "Going to pick up a model?" she asked mostly to entertain herself. She was kind of bored. And Marc was too busy right now.

"No, I'm going to lunch..." With someone way better than a stupid model, he thought. "...I'll catch you later." Daniel quickly said and ran off.

Daniel was more than pleased that when he reached Gio's that he and Betty arrived there at the same time and it was obvious that she was just as excited to see him as he was to see her, from both of them racing to get there on time. "Hi" they said in unison.

They both laughed at their eagerness to see one another.

They laughed realizing that both of them seemed like they just ran a marathon. "Perfect timing, huh?" Daniel said shooting her a grin. Betty smiled. "Yah."

"Uh... after you..." he opened the door for her not knowing what to say, suddenly feeling nervous.

Betty smiled and walked in. "Thanks."

They sat at a table sort of close to the window. There was a silence for a moment. It seemed as though they were both taking in the fact that they were actually meeting after so long.

Daniel felt entranced by her presence; she looked breathtaking, even more so than when he saw her earlier. And the smile that was on her face filled him with warmth.

Betty looked at Daniel kind of surprised that she was actually sitting here with him like this now. He still looked so handsome, she thought. There was this sort of sparkle in his eyes that was intoxicating.

She smiled when she saw him smile at her, so sweetly, she felt butterflies.

"So, uh...this is really...wow...that we're here...sitting like this...meeting after a year." Betty said looking at him. "I'm kind of still wondering if this is a dream or something."

"Me too...how are you, Betty?"

"I'm good. Busy. Nervous. Excited. Surprised." She said thinking she sounded like a dictionary spitting out words. Daniel laughed. "So all that, huh? Why are you all of those things?" he asked curiously.

Betty smiled. "Uh...good in life, busy in work and life, nervous about work, excited to see you, surprised to see you, good to see you." She laughed making Daniel laugh. "Well, that's nice."

"So, how are _you_?" Betty asked jokingly.

"Hmm...Let's see...I'm good. Excited. Happy. Surprised. Amazed. Hmm...I think those are enough...for now." He said with a playful grin.

Betty laughed. "So, why are you all those things?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, I'm good in life...and sort of work...and excited to see you, happy to see you, surprised to see you, amazed to see you in front of me, and good to see you." He said smiling brightly. "Mostly everything I'm feeling right now is because I'm seeing you." He added.

"Well...then, I think that's nice, too." She said smiling brightly.

"Gio!" Betty said grabbing his arm as he walked by. "Betty! Hey, how's it going?" the young guy with black hair said hugging her and then looking to Daniel, then smiling slightly. "So...no Allison today, Betty?"

"Oh, no Gio, this is Daniel Meade; I worked for him shortly as his assistant at MODE magazine. We were just catching up." She smiled looking at Daniel and then back to Gio.

"I know him, Betty. I served sandwiches at MODE for a while." Gio said looking at Daniel who smiled looking at him.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then I guess everyone knows each other." Betty said smiling looking at both of them.

"It's good to see you, Daniel." Gio said smiling, but Daniel could tell that he was wondering why they were together.

"Yep" Daniel nodded simply.

Gio took their orders, talking to Betty in the process, looking at Daniel a couple of times "Okay, I'll get that right out to you."

"Thanks Gio!" Betty said smiling brightly. "Anytime" Gio smiled and walked off.

"That was kind of weird." Daniel said looking at Betty. "Why?" Betty asked confused.

"He looked pretty surprised to see us together. I think he likes you, Betty."

"He did ask me out a couple of times, but we're just friends. We hung out before, but it was just a friend thing. I didn't see us being involved in that way. But, that's kind of cool that he knows both of us."

"We had him serve sandwiches at MODE for a while, but since no one really eats, we just decided to let him go. It's too bad; he makes great sandwiches, so that's why I come here."

"Cool. I'm surprised I've never seen you in here. I come here a lot, too."

"I usually order it and have my assistant bring it for me."

"Oh. Okay. So, how's the whole assistant thing going? Still give your assistants a hard time?" Betty said with a grin.

"Betty, I've been through 30 assistants since you left, all of them were worse than the last. You, Betty, were the best assistant I ever had. I hated myself for ever letting you get away. So, I just finally had it with going through so many assistants so I just got Amanda to be my assistant; she's wanted the job for such a long time, so I just got her to be my assistant. It works out, I guess. She's a really great friend to me now."

"Wow. Okay, well that's good." Betty was shocked at his confession.

"Betty, I would just like to say that I'm still really sorry for how I treated you when you worked for me. I know that what I did was crappy and mean, but do you think we could be friends, Betty? You know maybe start over?"

"I would love that, Daniel." She said with that brilliant smile. He realized he would probably never get over it. How happy he was to see her smile in front of him. It was like he was dreaming.

"Betty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She looked at him curiously noticing the deep look in his eyes.

"You're really here, right?"

Betty stifled a small laugh "Yes, I'm here Daniel. I'm the same Betty that was your assistant for two weeks."

Daniel smiled "Ok. Just checking" Betty rolled her eyes smiling, despite the butterflies she felt at his happiness to see her.

"So, Daniel, can I ask _you_ a question?"

"Anything Betty"

"Um...how did you...uh recognize me? I don't look anything like I did when I worked at MODE. I'm just surprised that you could tell this was me" Betty laughed realizing that sounded funny.

"It's your smile, Betty. I could never forget your smile. I saw that beautiful metallic smile of yours and I knew it was you." Betty couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face. She blushed at his comment.

"Thank you, Daniel. Um..." she blushed again not knowing what to say.

"You look great, by the way." He said his eyes bright.

"Thank you" Betty smiled blushing again at the way he looked at her. His eyes were so warm and patient and filled with admiration. She was amazed he was looking at her that way.

Daniel laughed slightly "Am I going to make you blush the whole time, Betty?"

With that comment Betty her cheeks reddened.

"I'm not going to lie, you look totally cute, but" he laughed again, noticing he made her blush again.

"Should I hide my face or something, Betty?" he laughed now making Betty laugh, her laugh filling the entire café. Boy did he love that laugh.

Betty tried to stop her laughing noticing that people were watching their table now. "I'm sorry" she said trying to stop.

Daniel laughed again slightly. "It's fine, Betty. We just gave this place a free show."

Suddenly Gio came over with their food, not even looking at Daniel. Daniel watched as Gio placed the food on the table and was looking at Betty. "So, Betty, enjoy your food."

"Thanks Gio." She said giggling. Daniel looked at her and smiled. Gio looked at both of them and then walked away leaving Betty and Daniel to look at each other and start laughing again, noticing the look on Gio's face.

"See what I mean, Betty? He must totally hate me or something for having lunch with you and making you laugh or something." Daniel said, then taking a sip from his drink. Betty laughed. "Ha-ha, wow, I've never seen him that jealous before." Betty laughed again.

Betty and Daniel started eating, "So, Betty, this Allison person, was that the girl that you were with earlier today?" he said grinning remembering her comment and shocked expressions.

"Oh...ya, oh my god, she would not stop bugging me about having lunch with you today, and asked me so many times how I knew you. She's great though. I've worked with her for almost a year now. She was my best friend when I started. She's like a sister to me." Betty said smiling.

"That's great, Betty. She seemed nice."

"Is that before or after she said you were cute?" Betty said with a grin. Daniel just laughed.

"So, Betty, where do you work now?"

"I have an internship at the New York Review. I'm actually applying to YETI in a few months before my internship is up, so hopefully that can get me somewhere closer to creating my magazine"

"That sounds promising."

"I just wish I could take Allison with me. She's so great."

"Who knows maybe she'd come with you." Daniel said optimistically. "So, you said you want to have your own magazine?" Daniel asked surprised, wondering if she had ever told him that.

"That is why I was really excited to be working for you, even as your assistant, because MODE is great when it comes to magazines, but it just wasn't me. That's not what I want to write about."

"Wow, Betty. I had no idea. I wonder how things would be like if you would have been at MODE. I'm sure you would have brought some great light to it."

"Aw...that's sweet, Daniel. Who knows? Let's just live in the moment. Forget about the past."

"Sounds good to me, Betty"

"So, to starting new" Betty said holding out her glass of water. Daniel brought up his glass and knocked it against hers smiling.

After taking a sip of his soda, he looked to her, "So Betty, are you married? Do you have a boyfriend?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Nope. Just me." Betty responded nonchalantly although, she couldn't deny the fact that part of her got butterflies because he asked that.

"What about you?" Betty asked curiously.

"Nope. Just me. I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend" Daniel said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm kind of surprised though."

"About what? That I don't have a boyfriend?" he asked shocked.

"No" she laughed. "That you're not with someone."

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that you're Daniel Meade."

"Ya, so?" he said kind of upset with what she was implying. "It's just that..." Betty started to continue, but Daniel interrupted "Betty, I'm not the same guy you met a year ago. I've changed since I met you. Mostly because of you"

"Me?" Betty asked surprised.

He nodded "I pretty much stopped all those one-night hook-ups and I've had only one serious relationship since I met you, and I'm sure you saw how that ended."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. You know, I completely hated her for what she did to you."

"Oh ya?" Daniel said with a slight tone of appreciation. "She was so mean. I can't believe she would do that. I wanted to slap her!"

What?" Daniel said his eyes big in surprise at her forwardness. She was clearly not the shy girl she was when he first met her. Confidence definitely suited her.

"It's just, she made me so mad. I mean there you are completely in love with her and she uses you for a story. How low can you be to do something like that?" Betty said, clearly upset just talking about.

"Wow" Daniel laughed at the fact that she was upset. He felt so...flattered that she thought so much of him towards this. "Thanks for the support Betty."

"Well she's the one that lost you, so she's going to have to live with that."

Daniel felt his heart open up at her comment.

"I wish someone would feel that way about me." Betty said not realizing she said it out loud. "Well, how do you know if someone doesn't already feel that way about you?" Daniel asked taking her off guard.

"Oh, you mean Gio? I told you Daniel, he's just my friend."

Daniel laughed. "I wasn't talking about Gio, Betty. I just mean, there is a guy out there that will fall in love with you so hard that he would never be able to do enough to show you."

"Wow. You really think that? Did you feel that way about Sofia?" Betty asked curiously. "Actually, I didn't. Part of the reason why I guess I felt attracted to her was because she was playing hard to get and then it was the whole having a family thing. But there was no real connection beyond that. I realize now that it was an impulse. I just thought that I loved her."

"I guess that kind of makes sense. I mean how do you really know when you love someone?"

"I'll tell you when it happens. But, I think when you find the right person, you just do know. Like you feel like you can never go a day without that person." Daniel said trying to think about it. Betty nodded in understanding. Daniel looked back to her, "So, Betty, How about we make a deal?"

"What's that?" Betty asked curiously. "How about when we find that person that makes us feel that way, we tell each other."

"Hmm...Okay." Betty smiled.

He held his hand out to her "deal?"

She smiled brighter placing her hand in his "deal"

* * *

Lots of loveee! 3


	6. An Unexpected Proposal

**Paths Cross**

Hi I'm sooo happy you're enjoying the story! here's the continuation of their lunch date! enjoy! :D ;)

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**Chapter 6 - An Unexpected Proposal**

The butterflies and her increasing heart rate seemed to intensify as Betty had lunch with Daniel. Especially after releasing her hand from his after their 'deal' and got an electric shock from him.

It was crazy how much chemistry they had.

How was it that he could evoke such strong feelings from her even after a year of not seeing one another and just this simple lunch they were having together? After he ran in the park to stop her? And was so happy to see her that he had to ask if he was dreaming?

She couldn't believe this was all happening. She wasn't sure what to make of it. And she noticed that neither of them was really eating. For her, she just had way too many butterflies to eat that much.

She wondered what was going through his mind. It was amazing that they could both sit in silence without feeling like they had to fill it. She looked at him and the smile that he sent her filled her with such delight. She wanted to know more about him. He seemed so different, yet had some of the same qualities that made him charming when she first met him.

She picked up a French fry more so to play with as a distraction than to eat. "So Daniel how's MODE? Is Wilhelmina still trying to undermine you?"

"Well, sometimes, but she's gotten better. We can sort of work together sometimes. But I know she has some secret plan to take over MODE or something. She and Marc always seem to be fishing for something to mess me up or mess MODE up." Betty nodded in understanding. "My dad has trusted me more this past year. I've had to work really hard for him to even notice. But slowly he seems to think I'm doing a decent job. I've started reconnecting with my mom again a several months ago."

"That's great Daniel. I've seen some of your work at MODE. It's really good Daniel."

"Really? You read MODE?"

"My nephew is in love with MODE. He didn't talk to me for days when I quit." Daniel laughed. "I'm really happy for you Daniel."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know how hard it was for you when you started at MODE, but you've come a long way and have done some really good things."

"Thanks Betty. That means a lot to me. I honestly couldn't have done it without you."

"Me? What do you mean?" Betty looked at him in surprise.

"Betty, you changed my life."

"What?"

"I know this might sound crazy, but having you quit was the kick I needed to change my life around. I didn't want to be that mooching selfish playboy that everyone thought I was anymore. It got old fast. And you made me see that I could do something. You actually believed in me...even for the short two weeks that we worked together...and no one ever believed in me. I've never regretted something so much as trying to get you fired. But I made a promise to myself that I would repay you by getting my act together." Daniel said sincerely, stunning Betty with his words.

"Wow Daniel...Wow. Well, I'm kind of speechless. Thank you. That's amazing."

"Why are you thanking me Betty? I should be on my knees thanking _you_. Actually..." Daniel got on his knees taking her hand "Thank you Betty for coming into my life. I really owe you everything." Betty looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Daniel Meade on his knees apologizing and thanking her. Betty Suarez.

"I really hope no one ever hurts you. You are way too good for that." He said as he looked into her eyes wishing that he could take back all the mean things he did to hurt her when she was working for him.

Suddenly Betty and Daniel noticed that people were watching them and whispering smiling. Daniel could have sworn he heard a camera click.

"Umm...Daniel...they probably think you're trying to propose to me." Betty said giggling.

"Oh. Uh. Ya, sorry Betty." He gently let go of her hand, but then he got an idea. "So, do you say yes Betty?" he said taking her hand again looking at her eyes.

Betty laughed. "Sure." She shook her head holding back her giggles.

"Yes!" Daniel said jumping up. Suddenly there was applause, the people around them looking at them smiling and clapping.

Daniel was really surprised and rather amazed that Betty actually went along with this. He had no other word to describe that other than cool. He hadn't used that word since he was in college, but right now there was no other word that would fit better. Daniel leaned next to her "Can I hug you?" he whispered next to her.

Betty laughed and got up hugging him. The warmth and love he felt in her hug got his heart to start racing. He felt so lucky to be on the receiving end of this perfect hug from her, especially when she whispered "This is so fun" in his ear.

Daniel was truly in awe of this woman. How did he ever let her get away? He was really glad that they ran into each other. Well, he ran into her.

They sat back down Betty giggling and Daniel trying to hold back his laughs.

"Daniel. I cannot believe we just did that." She said laughing lightly.

"I can't believe you actually went along with it, Betty. You're so...cool" he really just had to say it. He really couldn't think of a better word to describe her.

"Why, thank you!" Betty said amused. Suddenly Betty touched his hand and leaned over. "Daniel, Gio is heading this way. Should we play along?" she said her face close enough to his that Daniel could see her eyes more closely. They were so beautiful.

"Are you serious?" he said leaning a little closer.

Betty smiled looking at him and biting her lip "Yes, let's do it." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Betty leaned back removing her hand from his.

"Betty...did I hear this right? Did Daniel here just propose to you?" Gio said approaching their table. Shoot, Betty just realized that there was no ring. That's ok. They can definitely make up something. Betty was a writer. She could come up with a story.

Betty shook her head smiling and then looked at Daniel. He smiled back shooting her a wink.

"Didn't you just say you were catching up?" Gio asked confused.

"We were. I guess we just really clicked so Daniel here proposed to me, so I said yes." She said smiling brightly. Daniel looked at her. He could see that she was having fun with this.

Gio looked at her and then to Daniel with this piercing look. "Well, umm...I guess I should congratulate you two."

"Thanks Gio" Betty said happily.

"I hope you are always happy Betty." Gio felt like this was all a joke, but went along.

"So Daniel? Do you always propose spontaneously?" Gio asked trying to play along.

"Actually, I've only felt this way about Betty. I just saw her and knew she meant everything to me." Daniel said playing along. He had a feeling that Gio figured it out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's great." Daniel said smiling at her really meaning what he was saying. "I've never met someone like her."

Betty looked at him attentively. She felt butterflies in her stomach at his words.

"I should have never let her get away the first time. I can honestly say that she changed my life. I wouldn't be where I am today without her. I am truly honored to be her friend" He said looking at her now not even paying attention to Gio.

Betty was looking at his eyes sincerely touched by what he was saying. She knew he meant it. She placed her hand on his "Thank you, Daniel." Daniel smiled and placed his hand on hers.

Gio was actually stunned. It really looked like they were in love. "Alright you two. Be happy. I'm happy for you, Betty. And you too." Gio said slapping Daniel's back lightly.

Betty and Daniel looked to Gio. Betty didn't even really know how to tell Gio that they were lying. Betty was surprised at how real it felt all the sudden. Daniel looked at Betty and then Gio just as he was about to head back. "Gio" Daniel started to say

"yo?" he stopped and looked back.

"We were actually kidding."

Betty released her hand from Daniel's and sat back.

"I actually knew you were at first, but then you two looked like you were actually in love, so I kind of bought it." Gio said surprised that they were lying.

"I was actually just thanking Betty and I guess it looked like I was proposing to her so we just played along. Sorry man." Daniel said trying to not get Gio on his bad side. He really thought he was a decent guy. He remembered seeing his little sister in here a couple of times.

"It's ok. You should be an actor." Gio said looking at Daniel and then Betty. Gio smiled at Betty, who smiled back half-heartedly.

"You really should." Betty said looking at Daniel. Daniel had a feeling this was not good.

"Alright guys enjoy the rest of your lunch and I'll see you later" Gio said walking off noticing that Betty was not really enjoying their little charade anymore.

Daniel smiled at Gio and then looked to Betty. "Betty? Are you mad at me?" Daniel asked worried. He really didn't want to hurt Betty.

Betty looked at his eyes. She suddenly felt bad that she got upset. How did he even know? She was surprised that he could tell. "I'm fine Daniel. I just felt bad for doing that." Betty said looking at him not wanting to tell him why she really felt bad.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Betty. I really don't want you to be mad at me. Are you sure you're not?" Daniel asked still concerned, especially because of her comment. "Betty, I just want you to know, I wasn't necessarily 'acting'. I really did mean all that I said about you." Daniel said sincerely hoping she knew that.

"I know we kind of just became friends, but I really do value your friendship. I don't ever want to hurt you. I hope you know that." Daniel said looking at her nervously.

Betty smiled "Thank you Daniel. I do believe you."

"Good." He smiled in relief. "Now, tell me the real reason?" Daniel asked knowing that there was something else.

"What?" Betty asked surprised.

"I know there is something else."

"How do you know? Can you read my mind?" Betty asked wondering how Daniel knew what she was thinking and a few times at that.

Daniel laughed. "No, I wish. That would be entertaining. I'm just really attentive."

"I'll say." She looked at him and his patient eyes. Why were his eyes so...amazing?

"Well, it's just it started to feel real and I don't know..."

"Betty, listen, I would love to marry you..." Betty's eyes got so huge they looked like they were turning into stars. "...but don't you think we should get to know each other first before I propose to you?" Daniel said amused by how big her eyes got. Betty just nodded unable to speak.

After a minute Betty looked at her watch. "Oh my God. I am so late. Crap!" She got up and got her things. "I'm so sorry Daniel. I have to go." She said frantically trying to get money out of her bag.

"Betty, do you want me to drop you off? Maybe, you would get there faster if we go in a cab?" he asked placing money on the table and walking out with her.

"Um...ok. I guess." She said. They both got in a cab that was right outside and sped off. "I'm sorry you're so late, Betty. I wasn't even paying attention to the time."

"It's not your fault Daniel. I should have been paying attention, too." She sighed. "God, I hope I don't get fired."

"If they try to fire you, just let me know and I can call and tell them you had a meeting at MODE."

"Daniel, it's fine." 6 minutes later, they made it to Betty's building.

Daniel and Betty got out "I'm so sorry that I had to leave like this Daniel. Maybe I'll see you soon. Um...sorry, but I have to go" She said and quickly hugged him, then ran off.

Daniel smiled and headed to Meade. He knew he was going to get it when he got back.


	7. Your Man is Here

**Paths Cross**

Hi my loves! I am so glad you all are enjoying the story so far! :D hehe here is the next chapter. I know its short. sorry. There will be longer chapters eventually. I promise :D

Thanks for reading! enjoy! :D

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Your Man is Here**

"You were gone long" Allison said observantly as soon as Betty walked in. "I'm so sorry Allison."

"Don't worry. I covered for you."

"Thank you so much. I owe you." Betty said walking to her desk. "Yes, you do. Now spill" Allison said getting up from her desk and walking over to Betty's. "Allison..."

"Betty. Listen, you were gone for 2 hours and I covered for you. I think you need to talk." Allison said with her piercing green eyes.  
"Ugh fine."

"Yay!" she said excitedly, anxious to hear about her lunch, her TWO HOUR lunch, with Daniel. Betty rolled her eyes.

She began to tell Allison of them just catching up in the beginning and talking about Sofia. She did tell her about how she couldn't stop blushing at one point and then her laughing uncontrollably in the café. She mentioned how they talked about love, but leaving out the detail of their little deal to come to each other when they find it. Betty figured she could leave _some_ things out. Besides she knew Allison will be much more interested in hearing about the second half of their lunch.

Daniel, on the other hand, just made it to the Meade Building when he realized Betty left her bag in the cab. He took it up to MODE. He knew he needed to get some things done before he went back to return her bag. He didn't realize he had been gone for almost two hours. Two hours with someone amazing. A smile swept his face at his thought.

When he walked to his office, he was questioned by Amanda. "Daniel? Where have you been?" She asked getting up from her desk.

"Sorry, I got caught up in some things."

"No, seriously Wilhelmina has come back and forth here five times asking where you were. She wouldn't stop yelling about you being a crappy Editor in Chief and that she should have your job. You better go see what she wanted." Amanda said and then saw the bag in his hand "What do you have there?" she asked curiously.

"I was sharing a cab with someone and they left their bag in the car, so I was thinking I could try and find a contact or something to return it" he didn't really feel like telling Amanda about Betty. He wanted it to be his special secret. His beautiful secret. He smiled. Amanda looked at him oddly. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked knowing there was something behind that look.

"Like what?"

"Daniel...you've been acting really weird. I'm trying to be a friend but you're being all secretive when I ask you things."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Amanda. I'll tell you everything when the time is right."

"Fine. Whatever. You better go." Amanda said getting back to her desk.

Betty continued to tell Allison what happened and briefly told her about how Daniel treated her when she first worked at MODE and how they became friends and how he apologized to her.

"So, let me get this straight, he got down on his knees and thanked you for changing his life?"

"Yep! I was just as shocked as you are, probably more."

"Wow. So then what happened?" She asked curiously.

"When he was on his knees and holding my hand I guess it looked like he was proposing to me because everyone around us was looking at us and whispering and smiling. So, do you want to know what he did?"

"Oh my God. What did he do?" Allison asked excitedly.

"He basically gave our little audience the show they were thinking about by asking me if I said yes."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"God, so what did you do?"

Betty couldn't help her laugh remembering the whole situation. "Well, I kind of got swept in the moment that I went along with it and said yes." She said with a light smile. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Ohhhh, Betty...Do you like him, too?" she said with a grin.

"Allison...can you just stop? I'm not going to tell you anymore if you keep saying that."

"What? Why not? Whatever Betty. Just continue." _"Please!"_

Betty rolled her eyes. "We kind of played a joke on Gio pretending like he really did ask me and that I agreed"

Allison laughed "Wow, you tried to pull one over on Gio?"

Betty had a slight grin and continued to tell Allison of all the things that Daniel said about her to Gio, but really saying it to her.

"Aww, he said all those things? That's so sweet. Now, tell me again that he doesn't like you." She said mockingly. Betty rolled her eyes again. She told Allison about how she felt bad and then what he said to her after that.

"So, I know you will freak when you hear this. I'm still stunned by it to. I think he was joking."

"Oh my God, what?" Allison asked anxiously knowing it was probably really good if Betty was already saying it was a joke.

"Well, uh...he basically told me that he would love to marry me"

"WHAT?!" Allison's eyes got as huge as flying disks. "You're kidding. Of course you're not kidding. Oh wow."

"...but he said that shouldn't we get to know each other better before he proposes to me."

"_WHAT? Oh woww"_ Allison sparked her eyes getting huge. "Oh man, he _really_ likes you."

"I think he was just kidding. I mean he's Daniel Meade." Betty said as Allison got to her desk. Allison walked back over to Betty "So. You are Betty Suarez! And she is amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have her."

Betty smiled brightly as Allison came around to her desk and hugged her. "Thank you Allison."

"Now, seriously though, he is totally into you, Betty. How can you not see that?" Allison said putting her arm around Betty.

"We're just friends."

"Fine, don't believe me." She said standing up. "But, I'm going to remind you every time you talk about him or go see him or whenever I see you together that he likes you. Just so you know ahead of time." Allison said mockingly. Betty rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks for the warning."

Betty and Allison tried to get some work done to make up for all the lost time. Meanwhile Daniel was on his way to drop off Betty's bag. He wondered if she even realized she left it.

He really had to make up for upsetting Wilhelmina. The last thing he needed right now was her telling his father how he didn't pay attention to anything today. He would just have to make sure to do his best the next few weeks to prove that he could do this.

When Daniel arrived at the building that Betty was dropped off at, he found where her floor was and asked where Betty was located.

Everyone looked at him strangely wondering why he was there and what he wanted with Betty. He laughed thinking people were strange to think he was some kind of celebrity.

He walked into the office noticing it looked a lot less glamorous than MODE. It had a more professional business quality to it. He had to say he definitely like MODE's vibe more.

"Oh. _Hi!_" Allison said excitedly as soon as she saw Daniel. "Hey. Allison right?"

"Oo, you know me?" Allison said surprised. "Betty was telling me about you."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"She said you were a great person."

"She did? How sweet." Allison said smiling brightly.

"By the way, thanks for the compliment." Daniel said with a charming smile. "No problem at all." She said blushing slightly.

"You're very pretty." Daniel said trying to be nice. He really thought she was pretty. She had lovely green eyes and her short reddish hair and light freckles on her face made her appear sweet and friendly. "Aw, well aren't you sweet. Thank you. Now, I take it you're here to see Betty." She said shooting him a telling grin.

Daniel nodded with a smile.

Allison smiled. "Bettyyy, your man is hereee!" Allison said loudly still looking at Daniel. Daniel laughed figuring that Betty already told Allison about their little entertaining lunch.

"Allison, what in the world are you talking about?" Betty said as she was walking back in to their office. "Oh. Hi." She said as she came across Daniel. "What are you doing here?" she said walking over to Daniel and shooting Allison a dirty look as she passed her.

"So, I'm your man now?" Daniel said teasingly.

Betty rolled her eyes and looked at him with her hand on her hip. "Can I help you with something?"

"Wow, that's no way to treat your pretend fiancé." Betty leaned closer "_Daniel...shh..."_

"What? It seems that you already told your lovely friend over here about our lunch, so..." Allison smiled brightly thinking he really was a charming guy.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, so?" Betty asked wondering why he was here. "I brought you your bag. You left it in the cab."

"Oh gosh, thank you." She said taking it from his hand.

"No problem." He said smiling at her putting his hands in his pockets. He stood there for a minute; she smiled sweetly looking at him with her bright brown eyes. It looked like they were shining. Daniel felt entranced by them, but he quickly got back to reality. "Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you around." he said starting to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you Allison. Tell my pretend fiancé to not be too hard on you." He said winking at her and then heading off. Betty smiled rolling her eyes as she watched him walk away.

Allison observed Betty as she watched him walk away. "Bettyyy..." Betty looked to Allison knowing what was coming. "He likes you" Allison said teasingly.

"Why don't you just admit it, Betty? You like him too."

"Allison. Will you stop? We're just friends." Betty said walking back to her desk.

"Ya, ya. Friends. We'll see about that." Allison said more to herself. She knew how stubborn Betty was. She would never admit it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D


	8. Suarez Family Dinner

**Paths Cross**

I know its been a while. I'm insanely busy, but I HADDD to update! I hope you enjoy! I don't know when I can get another one in, but for now hope you enjoy this! :D

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Suarez Family Dinner**

Later that night, Betty and Allison paid a visit to Betty's family in Queens. Since Betty moved in the city, she didn't see her family as much. She missed them, but she also liked having her privacy. She was really excited to see her family though. She invited Allison to join since she was pretty much part of the family anyways.

When they reached the house and quietly walked in, as soon as Justin saw them he cheered and ran over hugging them both tight "AB! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Justin" Betty hugged him back just as tight.

"Hey Allison" he said as she enveloped him in a hug "Hiyya kiddo... You will never believe what happened to your Aunt Betty today?" she whispered to him, loud enough for Betty to hear, who gave her a dirty look.

"OH MY GOD WHAT?" Justin asked excitedly sure that it was something awesome if she was telling him in the form of a secret.

She grinned and whispered in his ear "I'll tell you at dinner. It's great"

He gave her back such a big grin she chuckled. When she looked to Betty, Betty looked like she wanted to choke her.

Allison rolled her eyes "I'm going to say hi to Hilda" she said as she walked off laughing to herself. Betty let out a breath. When she looked to Justin he just gave her this curious look.

"What?" she asked.

He laughed "this must be GOOD!" he said in an ecstatic tone.

She just laughed and pulled him in for another hug. "My little munchkin, I miss you" she squeezed him. He laughed but swatted her hand away when she tried to mess up his hair. "AB! I hate it when you call me munchkin."

She pouted, giving him her best sad face. He looked at her, but then rolled his eyes "Fine, only tonight." He said causing her smile to brighten.

"Betty, what is this I hear about you meeting a guy?" Hilda said as she came in, not even greeting her. "Gee, thanks for caring about me?"

"Oh I definitely care, especially if he's a hottie" she said, Allison walking over with a grin. Her friend was definitely the mischievous one.

"OMG, you met a guy?" Justin asked. "Who was it?" he asked having a feeling it was good.

"What is this about you meeting a man, mija?"

"God Allison!" Betty exclaimed in annoyance. "Did you have to tell everyone?"

Allison nodded with a grin "yep! Especially if he was Daniel Meade"

"WHAT?" All of them shot back, their shocked faces making Betty want to strangle her best friend at the current moment.

"OMG OMG AB! DANIEL MEADE! Omg I have to tell my friends!" he was already trying to make a run for it when she grabbed him by his shirt "Hold on there! Justin!" she let out a deep sigh. "I'll tell you what happened over dinner" she mumbled knowing one way or another her family was going to know this story.

"EEEKKKK!" Justin shrieked in excitement hugging her tight. She smiled despite her annoyance; when her eyes met Hilda's, she had this wicked smirk on her face "I can't wait to hear this"

Betty rolled her eyes, especially when her father was exiting the room mumbling how he didn't like any man that made his mija's life a hell working for him and there was no way on this planet he would let him hurt her again.

She sighed again as she reluctantly followed everyone into the dining room. As Allison was walking past her with this triumphant smirk of hers, Betty grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close "I'm so getting you back for this" she muttered.

Allison giggled "Ok" and walked off like that didn't bother her. Betty let out another frustrated sigh. This was going to be a long night, she thought to herself.

* * *

Daniel stepped out of the town car that dropped him home taking out his phone to make a call that he promised he'd make. "Hello? Daniel? Is that you?" is what he heard on the other end.

He shook his "Mom, come on, I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I had to find a moment when Wilhelmina wasn't chewing my ass off."

At that she laughed heartily causing him to smile momentarily, before he said "Hey, that's not funny. I'm convinced she's the devil."

Claire laughed some more "Yes, I would have to agree. Did she make your day miserable?" she asked.

"Actually, no, I had a spectacular day" he said a wide smile sweeping his face. "Really? That wonderful? What happened?"

He took out his keys as he reached his door "I ran into an old friend at the park today" his smile seemed to get bigger the more he thought about the perfection that found its way into his life again. Or really, how he found her

"Oh?" she asked intrigued.

"Uh, ya, but I'll tell you more later" he replied as he stuck the key in and turned it opening the door to his apartment.

"Now who's being wicked?" she asked finding her son's way of telling her things maddening at times.

He laughed "I just..." As he closed the door behind him he rested against it thinking about her smile and the way she laughed, and how pretty and beautiful she was.

"Daniel?"

"huh?"

"Oh I just have to know who it was!" she said "Is it a woman?"

She glared "It's not Sofia, Daniel, is it?" she asked angrily.

He snapped back to reality "GOD NO! I hate that bitch! I wouldn't care if I ever see her face again!" he said, but remembered how Betty said that she wanted to slap her. He grinned "Actually I take that back, I would like to see uh...let's just say her get a very satisfying slap in the face."

His mother laughed "I see."

"Besides my friend has way more integrity and class than The Devil 2.0."

"Friend, huh? Not girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes "For all you know I could be talking about Becks"

"I highly doubt that dear. Whenever you talk about Becks it's always about how you two went out to do something stupid together."

"Like what?"

"Need I mention the last time? When you two took piloting lessons and nearly crashed into the Meade building."

"Mom, I don't know how you got that story, but that's not what happened"

"Oh, so you didn't nearly fly though your office when you lost control?"

He sighed "Fine, whatever. It was an accident. Becks was being an idiot!"

"My point exactly"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Alright, you win. It wasn't Becks who I saw, but I'm not saying anything now, so quit it!"

"Fine dear, one way or another I'll find out."

"Yes, I know!" he acknowledged. "Good night dear. Get some rest."

"You too, mom. Good night. I love you"

"I love you, too, dear" she smiled and ended the call. Daniel walked further into his apartment and plopped himself on his couch. He smiled thinking about his lunch with Betty and how...entertaining it was. He closed his eyes imaging what he'd told her. "I can't wait to see you again, Betty" he said quietly, the thought of her smile filling his heart.

* * *

After the dinner was placed on the table and everyone took a seat, the madness began. "So Betty, tell us everything that happened" Hilda demanded.

"Did he beg you to come back to MODE once he saw you?" Hilda said shooting a flirty wink at her, remembering what she had told Betty a year ago when she worked for him. "Hildaa..."

"_What?_ Come on Betty, you're hot. If he didn't ask you now, I'm sure he will eventually."

"Oh, he did better than that!" Allison commented. Hilda smirked looking to Betty. "What did he do?"

"Well, he, he uh... get on his knees and apologized to me..."

"He got on his knees?" Hilda asked shocked. "Wow, AB. He must totally regret ever being mean to you." Justin said taking a bite from his food. "See mija, people change." Said the person that had just fumed about how the man hurt his poor daughter. She rolled her eyes hoping this was as dramatic as it was going to get, but of course not. Her friend had to fuel her family's prying and dramatics.

"You didn't even tell them what else he did, Betty? The reason why he got on his knees was to thank Betty for changing his life." Allison said looking at Betty and then to everyone else.

"What?" Hilda asked surprised again. "He likes you Betty." Allison said teasingly, but really meaning it.

"Ya, AB he must totally like you." Justin said with a hopeful smile, just agreeing to anything that Allison said.

"Want to tell them what else happened?" Allison said with a grin. "Oh my god, what else happened?" Justin said excitedly. Hilda and Ignacio looked at Betty interested in what happened.

"Guys, it's no big deal." Betty said taking a sip from her juice secretly hoping it was poison so she would die and not have to finish the story.

"No big deal? You've got to be kidding. When Daniel was on his knees, people around them thought he was proposing to her, so Mr. Suave Daniel Meade played along and asked Betty if she said yes."

"Oh...myy..._G__aw__d_!" Hilda said surprised and intrigued. "He proposed to you, mija?" Ignacio said shocked.

"It was just a joke." Betty added trying to calm everyone down.

"But guess what your Aunt Betty did?" Allison asked looking to Justin knowing that he was like her little cheerleader.

"Oh my god, did you say yes?" Justin said excitedly. "Oh my god! I have to go tell all my friends!" Justin said starting to get up.

"Justin!" Betty cried. Hilda grabbed him sitting him down. "Did you say yes, Betty?" Hilda asked astonished. Allison was looking at Betty trying to hold back her laughs.

Betty's silence seemed to fuel the madness. "What? Mija, are you insane? How could you marry someone you don't even know?" Ignacio said panicking and getting up trying to distract himself.

"Papi! I'm not marrying Daniel. It was just a joke."

"Aw maaan." Justin said disappointingly. "Oh Thank God!" Ignacio said sitting back down. "Wow Betty." Hilda said amazed that her baby sister went along with it.

"See what you started?" Betty said leaning next to Allison. Allison laughed "Ya. isn't it great?" she said teasingly. Betty rolled her eyes.

"So, what else happened?" Hilda looked to Allison knowing there had to be more. "Well, Betty here played along. And then Gio was coming over because he overheard from a customer what happened with Betty and Daniel and Betty told Daniel to play along to trick Gio."

"_What?!_" Hilda, Justin and Ignacio all screamed looking at Betty. Betty looked down putting her hand to her forehead.

"You have to hear what he said." Allison said excitedly. "What did he say?" Hilda asked interested.

Betty looked to Allison not wanting her to say anymore. "Come on Betty, this is the best part."

"Why do I tell you anything?" Betty said rolling her eyes. "Because you love me." Allison said nudging her.

"Come on tell us!" Justin said excitedly.

"Okay. So, when Gio asked Daniel about proposing to Betty Daniel said some really sweet things. And he was totally not pretending" Allison said looking to Betty remembering what she told her about thinking that Daniel was just acting.

"What did he say?" Ignacio asked curiously. Everyone looked to him amused that now he was interested in knowing what happened.

Betty looked at everyone thinking they all looked like they were watching a telenovela.

"Ok...so Daniel looked to Betty and said that he'd never met someone like her, and that he should have never let her get away the first time." Hilda and Justin looked to Betty with huge smiles on their faces. "...then he said he could honestly say that she changed his life and that he wouldn't be where he was today without her."

Allison looked to Betty. "What else did he say? There was something else. I can't remember."

Betty looked ahead "he said he was truly honored to be my friend"

"That's it... the thing is though, he wasn't even looking at Gio when he said all this. He was looking directly at Betty. So, you know he meant it."

"Sounds like he really likes you, mija." Ignacio said observantly. "Wow Betty. He likes you."

"He definitely likes you AB" Allison looked to Betty. Betty looked at Allison knowing what she was thinking. "Ok guys. So, what if he likes me. We're just friends."

"What?" Hilda and Justin said looking at Betty like she was crazy. "Betty, girl, you better get your head out of your ass and ..."

"Hilda" Betty shrieked. "Okay. Fine whatever." Hilda rolled her eyes knowing Betty never liked when she told her what guys to date.

"You know what guys? There's more." Allison said with a grin.

"There's more?!" Hilda asked surprised at what more could there be. "How long was your lunch?" Ignacio wondered how so much happened.

"Oh she was late. She was with him for close to two hours."

"Two hours?!" Hilda and Justin looked at her with their eyes big. "I feel like we need to have some popcorn or something." Justin said leaning forward attentively.

"What else happened?" Ignacio asked looking to Allison.

Allison smiled. "Well, miss sensitive Betty thought he was just making it up and felt bad because it felt like they were really engaged or something like that, right Betty?" Betty just put her head down, her cheeks flaming, especially knowing for sure that her sister and Justin were smiling and grinning like crazy.

"Anyways, Daniel said that he would love to marry her-"

_"__WHAT?!"_ They all screamed their eyes coming out of their sockets and interrupting Allison before she could finish. Allison laughed. "But then he said that they should probably get to know each other better before he proposed to her."

"Wow" Hilda said leaning back in her chair. "AB, you should just go up to him and say yes for real."

Betty bit her lip, everything from their lunch finding its way back into her, making her feel butterflies all over again.

"You must have made some impression on his life, mija." Betty raised her head not knowing what to say.

"Betty, you can deny it all you want, but he definitely likes you." Hilda said looking at her. "If you ask me, it sounds like he's in love with you." Hilda added.

"What? Guys, how can he love me? He doesn't even know me."

"Ah-ha, but you admit that he likes you?" Hilda said matter-of-factly. "I never said that!" Betty sighed thinking this was getting out of hand.

"AB, didn't you say he ran in the park to stop you? How did he recognize you? I mean, no offense, but you didn't look like this when you worked for him. I'm just surprised that he even knew it was you." Justin said curiously. Now Allison was also interested because she had wondered that as well.

"Well, umm..."

"Oh...what did he say? He said something right?" Hilda asked suggestively. "It is probably something that will convince us even more that he likes her." Betty sighed. This was way too much excitement for one day. "Uh..."

"Well?" Hilda looked at her anxiously.

"...I was actually wondering how he recognized me too, so I asked him and he told me that it was because of my smile." Betty said blushing. She couldn't deny the fact that even she thought that was really sweet.

"Awww" They all said admiringly. Betty didn't even tell them what he actually said. Which she thought was even sweeter. She decided some things she could keep to herself. Although she really wished she didn't tell Allison so many details. Now, everyone would bug her about Daniel liking her.  
She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of that. She couldn't deny how intense she felt being with him, but they were friends. She smiled with hopeful thought, good friends. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an excited shriek from her nephew and then an even more surprised

"OMG OMG! Betty, you have to see this!"

When she walked into the room, she saw her family and Allison standing and sitting looking at the TV in shock. Betty watched the screen for a moment and then realized that it was her that was on the TV and there were pictures and videos of Daniel on his knees 'proposing to her' and her hugging him and "Oh god, this is bad"

"What? It's awesome AB!"

"What will Daniel think? He must be freaking out? Oh god, I'm freaking out!" she panicked thinking about what madness will come from this. "Why did I have to say yes?" she mumbled to herself.

"Because you like him" Justin said with a hopeful, yet somewhat sure smile. Betty bit her lip at his words taking a seat beside Allison who could not stop grinning.

"And he obviously likes you, Betty. Look, how he's looking at you" Hilda said her gaze focused on the images that were captured and shown to the world. Betty looked at the picture of Daniel holding her hand as he was on his knees thanking her. The look in his eyes held so much admiration, she couldn't deny that. She had seen it herself.

"I wonder what Daniel will think when he sees this, Betty?" Allison stated. Betty looked at her, biting her lip nervously, just hoping that it wouldn't cause too much trouble for Daniel.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
